


Beholder

by Usami_chan13



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter in the famous cathedral...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the LiveJournal community [**Disney_Uberland**](http://community.livejournal.com/disney_uberland)'s _Crossover Writing Task_ a while ago, where participants were to write a crossover dialogue between two Disney characters from different movies/shows/cartoons. This dialogue was actually based on [this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3w-0797n5o), which I saw because of a different challenge (but that's another story). And honestly, I thought a dialogue between Belle and Quasimodo could be sweet.

Suddenly, Belle became acutely aware that she wasn't alone. Rising to her feet, she glanced around the empty-looking cathedral. "Hello?" she called. "Is anyone there?"

Quasimodo froze as she turned towards his direction. Though his features were safely hidden by the darkness, he knew she had caught sight of him standing there. "I'm sorry," he murmured, trying to draw away from her gaze. "I didn't mean to disturb you..."

"It's all right," she replied, frowning a little as she noticed him retreating. Though he was trying to hide behind a pillar, it was easy to see he seemed a bit nervous. She frowned a little, wondering how to help him be more at ease.

"Are...you leaving?" she wondered, taking a step towards him; instinctively he backed away. "Won't you stay and talk awhile? This is my first time visiting the city, and I don't really know anyone here. Maybe you could show me around?"

Quasimodo hesitated, rubbing his arm self-consciously. If she was a visitor, that meant that she had never heard of him before, and he didn't wish to frighten her away. "You may not want me to."

"I wouldn't mind the company. Please?"

Running his fingers through his hair, Quasimodo sighed. Then, placing his hand against the pillar as though to brace himself, he carefully stepped into the light.

Belle's eyes widened slightly when she was finally able to get a better look at him. "Oh...!"

Quasimodo flinched slightly at her reaction. "I-I'm sorry..." he said again, turning away from her so she couldn't see him any longer. "I'll...just go."

He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his arm, and despite himself he looked up at the woman. He was surprised to see none of the disgust or fear that he'd expected in her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry," she said, and he could tell she meant it. "I didn't mean that. You don't have to go."

He studied her expression, uncertain. "You're...not scared of me?" he asked, a little afraid to believe it.

Belle frowned curiously. "Should I be?"

"Well, no. But I..." He sighed, looking away from her again. "I know I look like a monster."

She blinked as she looked at him, but then granted him a rather fond smile. "I _was_ surprised when I saw you," she admitted. "But you're no monster."

"My appearance doesn't bother you?"

She laughed softly, but it wasn't unkind. In fact, it was warm and gentle, and it reminded Quasimodo of the sweet sound of the tower's tiniest bells when they rang.

Taking his hand, Belle gently led him farther into the more open area of the church. "Maybe I should tell you a story about a spoiled prince and an enchanted rose..."


End file.
